Amber Liu
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Amber (엠버). *'Nombre Real'': ''Amber Josephine Liu (앰버 조세핀 리우). * '''Nombre Coreano: Yoo Il Woon (유일운). * Nombre Chino: 'Liu Yi Yun (刘逸云). *'Apodos: Llama, Stich, Koala, Pikachu, Charmander, EunYoung, f(x)'s Cutie pie. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento': . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: 165cm * 'Peso: '''56kg. *'Tipo de sangre: B. *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo. * '''Signo chino: '''Mono. *'Agencia : SM Entertainment. Biografía Amber Liu nació en Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Sus padres son taiwaneses. Tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwan para luego volver a Estados Unidos. Amber habla inglés, chino y coreano con fluidez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Discografía '''Mini Álbum Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings'' - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Programas de TV * 2015: (KBS) A Song For You 4 como MC (desde 19-07-15 - en emisión) * 2015: '(Jiangsu TV) Top Fly (Hasta episodio 5) * '''2015: '(Video blog) Just Kidding Party '('27/06/2015) * '2015: '''K-Style season 4 episodio 5 (como invitada de Irene Kim ) * '''2015: '(SBS) Running Man (24/05/15) * '2015: '(MBC) Global We Got Married - Temporada 4 - como Invitada junto a N de VIXX * '''2015: (KBS) Safety First (18/05/15) * 2015: (SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (16/05/15) * 2015: '''(KBS) Happy Together Season 3 (30/04/15) * '''2015: (SBS) Rommate ep.25 como invitada (07/04/15) * 2015: (TVN) SNL korean season6 ep.7 (28/03/15) * 2015: (KBS) Lets Go Dream Team season2 ep.274 (22/03/15) * 2015: '''(Arirang TV) After School Club ep. 156 como MC especial (21/04/15) * '''2015: (TVN) Comedy Big League (15/03/15) * 2015: (Video Blog) Eat your kimchi (14/03/15) * 2015: '(SBS) Star King (14/03/15) * '''2015: '(KBS2) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (07/03/15) * '2015: '(MBC) Radio Star (04/03/15) * '2015: '(MBC) I Live Alone (27/02/15) * '''2015: (Mnet) 4 Things Show ep.7 (24/02/15) * 2015: '''(KBS) Game of Thrones: Superman vs 1 Night 2 Days (20/02/15) * '''2015: (Arirang TV) After School Club (18/02/15) * 2015: '(KBS2) Star Golden Bell - New Years Special (19/02/15) * '''2015: '(MBC) Real Man Female Special Season 2 * '2014: '(Video Blog) Eat your kimchi * '2014: '(KBS) A Song for You 3 (como MC) * '2014: '''One Fine Day "Ailee & Amber" *'2014: (MBC) Global We Got Married - Season 2 - como MC junto a So Ryong de Tasty *'2014': (Arirang TV) After School Club Especial- KEric and Friends, junto a Peniel, Brad, Eric y Kevin (13/05/14) * 2013: 'Guerrilla date *'2013: (MBC) Show Champion - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *'2013:' Funny or die - Anna Kendrick goes K-pop *'2012': (KBS) Invencible Youth - Season 2 *'2012:' Best Couple *'2010:' (SBS) Star King (12/10/15) Programas de Radio * 2015: '(MBC C-Radio) Idol True Colors (14/03/15, Ep. 48) * '''2015: '''Kim Jungsoo's Gayo Plaza (27/02/15) * '''2015: '(SBS Radio) Choi Hwajung's Power Time, junto a Zion.T y Crush (24/02/15) * '''2015: (SBS FM) Cultwo show (12/02/15) * 2015: (Arirang Radio) Music Access (17/02/15) * 2013: (SBS) PopAsia The K-Wave, junto a Rome & Aron (13/11/13) Composiciones *I Just wanna - Amber (2015) * Shake That Brass - Amber feat. Taeyeon (2015) * Love Run - Amber (2015) * Heights - Amber (2015) * Beautiful - Amber (2015) * Summer Love - f(x) (2014) * Paper Heart - f(x) (2014) *Good Bye Summer - f(x) ft. D.O. (EXO) (2013) *Ending Page - f(x) (2013) *Suele componer todos sus raps y partes en las canciones. Colaboraciones * We Own The World - Justin Oh feat Amber & Luna (2015) * Apple - Gain ft. Amber (2015) Music Bank * I Just Wanna ''- Amber ft. Eric Nam (2015) * ''Rewind ''- Zhou Mi ft. Amber (2014) * ''Problem ''- SeoHyun ft. Amber (2014) * ''So good ''- Amber ft Chat Future (2014) * ''Thrift Shop ''- Kris (EXO) (2013) *''1-4-3 ''( I love you ) - Henry Lau (2013) *''Happy holidays - Henry Lau (2013) *''Dance (NaNaNa)'' - Stephanie Kim (2012) *''Like a G6'' - Key (SHINee) Chanyeol & Kris (EXO) (2012) *''Baby''(cover)- Henry Lau (2011) *''Oops!-'' Super Junior (2011) *''Don't Lie ''- S.M. The Ballad (2010) *''I'm back'' - Danson (2010) *''1, 2 step ''- Yuri (2009) Anuncios *Talent Cosmetic *Baskin Robbins *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x) **'Posición: 'Rapera Principal, 3ra Vocalista y Bailarina * Casting: 2008 SM Global Audition. * Fanclub: ''Ember.'' * Idioma: Inglés (Lengua paterna), Mandarín (Fluído) y Coreano (Fluído) *'Color favorito:' Rojo. * Comida Favorita: Platos mexicanos * Familia: Padres y Hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) * Hobbies: Hacer ejercicio, bailar, tocar la guitarra , batería y andar en skate. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser, Cubo Rubik. * Canción favorita: '''SHINee "Noona Nomu Yeppeo" (Replay) / Taking back Sunday "What’s it Feel Like To Be A Ghost",Jessie-j Who you are. * '''Bandas favoritas: Linkin Park, Taking back Sunday. * Tipo Ideal: Justin Tucker, Orlando Bloom. Le gustan los hombres que se ven fuertes pero cuando sonríen se ven muy tiernos. * Audiciono para SM Entertaiment en 2007 en la Audicion Global * Solía ser vegetariana. * Piensa que el lado derecho de su rostro luce como el de un chico, y que el lado izquierdo luce como chica. * La confunden con un chico u hombre * Tiene la cara más pequeña de F(x). * Tiene dos perros, uno llamado JackJack y otra llamada GongJu (Princesa) * Fue MC de Show Champion de 30 de Enero del 2013 al 18 de Diciembre del 2013. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar) y Faith (Fe). Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos dos cruces grandes con un texto del que se desconoce su contenido, tambièn tiene un tatuaje en el brazo derecho con un pentagrama y las notas de su canción "Beautiful", y otro más en ese brazo por la parte superior del antebrazo. * Cuando se aburre usualmente baila e igual empieza a distraerse molestando gente picandoles donde sea con su dedo. * Sufre de Insomnio. * Tiene una muy buena relación con Henry y Jackson * Dice que no usará vestido de novia cuando se case. * Para quitarse el estrés la mejor solución para ella es gritar. * Su estilo es tomboy-hip-hop * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es hacer rompecabezas, de hecho declaró que junto con Ailee les encantan armarlos. * Desde pequeña le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante, pero destacó por sus habilidades en el rap. * Es muy cercana a todos los idols de SM en general.Miss ALee Jae Jin * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en América y en Taiwan específicamente por ser de descendencia taiwanesa y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. * En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciendole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. * Cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su bebé *Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. * Fue nominada por Eric Nam y una amiga a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challeng''e" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Min de Miss A, su hermana Jackie Liu y un amigo. * Tiene un leve parecido a el actor Ji Hyun Soo y Jeno de SMROOKIES. * Es amiga cercana de Minzy (2NE1) , ya que se conocen desde su debut , hace 6 años. * Amber asistio al primer concierto de 2NE1 "NOLZA",Para apoyar a su amiga Minzy y la visito en el BackStage. * Amber fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de las chicas de 2NE1, en el album To Anyone. * Es amiga cercana de Ailee, en un programa dijo que ve a Ailee como su hermana mayor y que esta la cuida mucho. Ailee por su parte dijo que Amber es una persona muy buena y gentil con todos pero que algunas personas se aprovechan de ello. * Ailee le hizo un oso de peluche, a lo que Amber respondió diciendo que tenia la cama llena de ellos, ya que los adora. * Considera a Donghae de Super Junior como un hermano y lo prefiere a él antes que a Henry. * Lloró en "Real Man" (un programa de entrenamiento militar) ya que le hablaban muy rápido y no entendía nada de lo que le decían. * Kim Ian, actor de SM, quien estuvo con Amber en sus días de trainee, comentó en Real Man 2: "Amber usualmente es una persona muy viva pero cuando estuvo en el ejército, entró en depresión y estalló en lágrimas, me dolió." * El 25 de enero, el segundo episodio en el programa de variedades “Real Men”, Amber fallo en el examen físico ya que sus tatuajes eran más de 7cm. * Se distrae facilmente con los objetos brillantes o cosas que hagan ruido. * Dijo en Hello F(x) que una muy amiga suya le puso el nombre de Josephine. * Su sueño es crear un escenario donde no existan restricciones, un lugar donde todos pueden participar y divertirse. * Cuenta que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : '''El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección'. * Tuvo que viajar sola a EE.UU un tiempo para recuperarse de una lesión en su rodilla. * Es amiga de Woori de Rainbow, Ellin de Crayon Pop, Gain de BEG. Tasty twins, Brad, James de Royal Pirates, Min de Miss A, Rome de C-CLOWN. * Ailee, Kevin , Eric Nam , Henry, minzy y min son sus mejores amigos. * Es amiga de Bomi de Apink, con quien participó en el programa "Real Man Female Special 2". * Hizo una colaboracion con su amigo cercano y cantante Eric Nam, en el track #5 "I Just Wanna" de su album "Beautiful". * Debutó como solista el 13 de febrero de 2015 en el Music Bank, con el single "Shake that brass" junto a TaeYeon de Girls' Generation / SNSD. * Se presento en Music Core, con su compañera de F(x) Luna. * Sus cachorros JackJack y Gongju tienen su propia cuenta en Instagram, la cual tiene más de 60.000 seguidores. * En el programa de variedades "I Live Alone", declaro que su tipo ideal es el jugador de futbol americano (Ravens de Baltimore) Justin Trucker; dijo que es muy bueno en los deportes, sabe cantar y sus ojos son encantadores. * En The Beatles Code 2 afirmó que su primer amor fue a los 15 años. * Eric Nam junto con Kevin (MC de After School Club) la eligieron como la más fuerte entre ellos. *Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con la actriz Han Ye Seul. *Cuando fue invitada por Henry a conocer su nueva casa en We got married realizo el pepero game con N de VIXX *Min Ah integrante de Girl's Day es una de sus mejores amigas. *Junto con su amigo Scott inició un canal de entretenimiento en YouTube llamado WHAT THE PINEAPPLE.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCD-aVzvsQsFizfMSuUSN9cA/feed Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *Webstagram *Weibo *Instagram Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg Videografía thumb|right|294 px|Amber - Beautiful (Original Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:Californianos Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWCompositora Categoría:TWRapera Categoría:TWBailarina Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:TWGuitarrista Categoría:TWSolista Categoría:Nacidos en 1992